Decreasing
by Ergelina
Summary: She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC
1. One

**Decreasing****  
Naruto fanfiction**

**Description:**

She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC

**Chapter 1: **

Hatake Kakashi stood in the Konoha's Hospital, hands pocketed as he stared at the sleeping figure in front of him – a woman with waist length, raven black hair (that was left without its former braid) appearing to be around the same age as Kakashi himself was – and for once, there was no sign of his dirty book. She was dressed in a hospital's white gown, life machine tube attached to her arm showing faint and unstable life signs. Kakashi sighed, silently refilling the flower glass on the table next to her as well as changing the old white Rose with a fresh Iris flower.

He knew that both rose and iris were her favorite flowers, Kakashi remembered this from their childhood days thanks to Obito having annoyed him with knowing this sleeping woman better than Kakashi does. Back then, Kakashi couldn't have cared less about what the two idiots, as he called them whenever they annoyed him.

A breeze of wind interrupted his nostalgia, bringing his one visible dark black eye to the slightly opened window – the wind disheveled white curtains, flower petals danced slightly with the wind and both of their hairs, making Kakashi to relax a bit.

_You would've liked the current weather, _he mused thinking of her childish excitement over tiniest things as he took his usual seat right next to the bed.

He then proceeded on telling her about his day, about what was going on in the village and their mutual friends, including his new team – Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. He lamented on how he haven't exactly had a proper time to visit her due to missions and his not-so-new-students training, apologizing for not dropping by as often as he used to at the beginning. Kakashi knew that he wasn't the only one to regularly visit her – Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and even from time to time Sandaime Hokage – thanks to the constantly fresh flowers and her cared appearance (as well as having heard nurses talking, one would be surprised what kind of gossip was going around in this hospital).

Kakashi knew that the chances of her waking up was slim, however, he refused to give up, knowing exactly what kind of fighter the woman was. No, Hatake Kakashi would only give up, when they're absolutely certain that she's gone – when she's dead, not before. He had promised Obito to keep both Rin and her safe, had promised to protect them from harm.

He had failed in protecting Rin, and heaven would be cursed if he lost her as well (it was already frustrating that he wasn't able to do anything or hadn't been there, when she fell into comatose).

There wasn't a day, where Kakashi didn't think of _'what ifs' _concerning her now five years comatose; just as there wasn't a moment he didn't remember Sandaime telling him about her situation, both him and Gai rushing to the hospital only to see her in the middle of surgery that took almost a whole day. He had been shocked – it was an understatement – when doctor explained the extent of her injuries and that she may never wake up, again.

The rest of the day was blurry to Kakashi, he couldn't fully remember what he did or said after punching a wall at doctor's words, just that when he woke up next morning his head ached terribly. At first he had thought all this had been a nightmare, only that when he went to her apartment – he found it empty, making him to remember that she was still in hospital.

Not accepting the fact that she probably will never wake up, thus making him to, once again, fail Obito – Kakashi started to visit her every day, he could, and talked to her in hopes of her waking up.

Of her calling him an idiot and stop worrying so much for as she's fine.

That he hasn't failed Obito yet again, like he did with Rin.

This…was a prayer he couldn't get rid of his mind, no matter how hard he's tried.

_This was his one sin that refused to leave him..._


	2. Two

**Decreasing****  
Naruto fanfiction**

**Description:**

She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC

**Chapter 2: **

The world was blurry.

I didn't like it.

This dizziness.

This blurriness.

This nothingness.

This endless blankness.

This never ending chaos.

This continuous darkness with no way out.

Rather than seeing a light, I would keep seeing everything opposite.

I wanted out.

Wanted to see light, to see…what?

Did I have a family? Did I have friends?

Do I still have them?

Were they waiting for me to wake up? How did I even know that I was sleeping?

I couldn't tell how or why, all I was interested in was getting out of here.

…And kicking that bastard's ass for putting me into this fucking nightmare-hell mix, while I was already searching for ways to get out there.

Each second and day would pass similarly, making me to want to pass out or die from exhaustion and hellish experience. I would see the terrors of my greatest nightmares – me killing my beloved people, or them killing me.

One or another way, someone keeps dying and I would always be powerless.

…Although, from time to time I could hear voices speaking to me – calling my name and telling me what was going on as I slept.

_Sleep – _was this even a correct word to explain what I was doing?

"…Wake up," a familiar voice whispered, sounding as if he didn't want to be here, and quite angrily. "I cannot lose you too, _Mai-nee_."

Lose me too? If I could've blinked, I would've done so now. This voice, I knew it…it was so familiar and nostalgic. One that I would never be able to forget, no matter what.

"How long are you going to sleep, baka?"

Something twitched, irritated of the speaker's tone and the way he addressed me. This person…he's one of the few I would always get irritated and frustrated at, no matter what he did or said. I just couldn't stand him.

"Why is _my_ Sasuke-kun visiting _her_?" _Huh?_

"Maybe she's his sister? And he's _my _Sasuke-kun!"

I shook my head at the two idiots, knowing perfectly well that Sasuke wouldn't like to find them arguing over who's-Sasuke-kun-he-is, when he couldn't care less. I remember teasing him about the amount of fan-girls, which makes me to think that those two annoying girls are his fan girls as well.

I pitied him.

"Is she Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend or what?" An obnoxious voice questioned, a bit too close to my liking. _Girlfriend of that scarecrow? Plegh!_

Another familiar voice chuckled, followed by the smell of cigarettes, "No, although we're not certain of the extent of their relationship." _Thank you, Asuma! _"Although we - Gai and I – suspect that they're more than best-friends, while Kurenai and Anko are saying that they're just old childhood friends and nothing more than best-friends."

A sigh, "Troublesome." _Troublesome – exactly what Shikaku would say – OI! That's MY word! _

More time passed, this time it felt like someone eased my horror as I tried to keep my sanity in this genjutsu created by the one person I hadn't been ready to be betrayed by. Talking about the dog, I could feel his Chakra nearby.

This fake world stopped, more precisely, it froze.  
.

* * *

.

Kakashi panted as he was exhausted from Uchiha Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, his sight half blurry as he tried his best in keeping himself on his feet. He knew that if he lost his consciousness, Asuma and Kurenai would lose all chances they've got as well as those two Akatsuki members would try to take him with them.

"Kisame, we're going to take Kakashi-san with us," Uchiha Itachi spoke, sounding serious and cold.

The last thing Kakashi saw, and heard, was something he would've never imagined – Gai and _Mai _appearing out of nowhere, attacking and blocking Kisame's attack, respectively. He could hear gasps from Asuma and Kurenai, even a mutter from Uchiha Itachi _"Impossible"_ before he succumbed to the not-so-pleasant darkness.

"Kakashi!"

Her voice calling his name was the last thing he heard.


	3. Finally, at last!

**Decreasing****  
Naruto fanfiction**

**Description:**

She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC

**Chapter 3: **_Finally, at least!_

The world was blurry, at first. I couldn't move my body parts, not even lift a finger. My body ached from numbness, some part of me knew that it's been way too long since I was last conscious like this. Around me were annoyingly familiar sounds of machines, slightly distant voices of people and nature.

Pushing my eyes open, my face went blank at the sight of boring gray ceiling.

..._Where? _I questioned myself, blinking in order to re-adjust my sight into what it used to be – extremely good.

Turning to my right, I saw a life machine and a tube with water bag attached to it, following the second tube I discovered it to be attached into my arm. I sighed, almost instantly recognizing this as a hospital I hated so much.

Closing my eyes, briefly, I tried to push myself into a sitting position, only to instantly fall back with an unexpectedly loud curse, one that wasn't suitable for younger ears. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which made me to look at it – the young nurse's eyes widened at the sight of me half-sitting, half-lying and staring at her idiotically. With a startled scream, the poor girl dropped the documents in her hands, I cringed at the metallic sound that echoed back on the floor, the nurse stumbled backwards until she bumped against someone, who had come to check out what this startled scream was about.

"I-I-Im-SENSEI!" The second nurse shouted, making me to raise my hands to my ears in effort of trying to cover the annoying sound, both hands dead from numbness. "MAI-SAN'S AWAKE!" She added, completely ignoring my blank look and the warning in my eyes.

What was the deal with me being awake? I've merely been sleeping, for the most, about a day or so, right?

Shocked gasps and the second nurse's echoes of _'Mai-san's awake'_, rushes of footsteps approached this isolated room (from what I could gather by the lack of Chakras nearby) and soon the door was crowded with overly curious nurses and even some doctors. Upon a closer look at what seems to be a hospital room just for me, I found my clothing and weapons placed on the table including the forehead protector.

For what seems to be a week, Chakras are too varying and too different – some old ones are gone, some are new ones and some…having finally gotten the numbness out of my body parts, I raised a hand to my forearm, trying to understand what was going on near the outskirts of the village. So far, I could sense more than two Chakras, however, I couldn't recognize them. All I knew was that they were familiar, ones that I could still feel on my hands or my face.

Those owners had to have touched me, knowing that I would know that they were here, when I wake up.

_One…Two…Three…Four Chakras, _my eyes glanced at the window, completely ignoring the doctor, who looked to be in charge of me, trying to get my attention. _No, five Chakras – four familiar and one unfamiliar – what in the world is going on there?_

" – Mai-san?" Doctor's voice, full of disbelief and badly hidden shock, interrupted my thoughts, making me to finally look at him. He was young, younger than I am. However, I could tell that he was an excellent med-ninja by his Chakra flown, and the confidence his brown eyes held.

"…How long have I been asleep?" My voice was hoarse and barely audible due to not being used for a long time, but _how long. _

His face registered shock, and uncertainty.

"Do you remember anything from before today?" He questioned, warily – he was probably instructed to ask me this should I regain consciousness.

I thought for a moment, eyes darkening as I glared at the wall in front of me that wasn't occupied by the overly curious nurses and doctors.

"_How long_?" I repeated my demand, effectively making the guy to flinch at the cold voice and being a new target for my glare. "How much _time _did I lose 'cause of that bastard?" I growled out, hands clutching into fists.

I couldn't hear his first reply, it was so silent and I blame those chattering nurses and doctors, that were looking at me as if I was a miracle or rare species.

"You've been sleeping for five years, Mai-san," the doctor finally replied, just loud enough for me to hear it. My eyes widened from shock.

"Eh?"

"We didn't think that you would ever wake up," _which would explain the commotion in the doorway. _"...How did you wake up, when not even the finest Fuuinjutsu and Genjutsu specialists couldn't wake you up?"

But I wasn't listening to him anymore, my attention was back at the ever decreasing Chakras near the village's outskirt, near _that _river side.


	4. Short reunion

**Decreasing****  
Naruto fanfiction**

**Description:**

She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC

**Chapter 4: **_Short reunion_

I sat there, letting the doctor to try and put the puzzle pieces together so that he would understand how on Earth did I wake up on my own, when no one else had known how to (no one expect Tsunade-sama, from what I heard him muttering, and seeing that she wasn't any were near the village it was hardly impossible), while I blissfully ignored him in order to keep an eye on the fight near _that _river side.

"He's going to lose," unconsciously, I said it out aloud, causing the room to fall deadly silent, eyes clouded with unknown emotion.

"Huh? Who? What are you talking about?" The doctor asked, completely taken aback, looking around in hopes of understanding what I meant.

Choosing to stay silent, I pushed my blanket off – instantly earning protests and attempts on pushing me back on the bad and the blanket on, only to be shoved aside – I walked over to my Shinobi attire (I would thank whoever has kept them clean and here despite of it being already five years since I last wore them). With one quick movement, I pulled my hospital gown off of my body, earning startled gasps from both genders (females let out 'kyaa' before they instantly started to push males out of the room, including my doctor in charge), and replaced it with the dark blue jumpsuit with a red swirl on the sleeve. It was a normal Shinobi attire, one that of Jonins liked to wear, as well as that green vest.

Even though I had almost no time, I took my sweet time in putting bandages around my left leg, making it easier for me to put a kunai holster on later.

Once everything was in its place, still ignoring female doctors and nurses telling me to lay down on the bed and rest, that it was forbidden for me to go out now, I grabbed my Konoha's forehead protector with red ribbon.

"…Five years, huh…?" I muttered, as I tied it around my forehead, purposely letting my raven black hair on the loose, not bothering in putting it into its usual braid.

Pulling the ANBU gloves tighter around my hands, I turned to take a look at the room to see if there was a weapon I forgot to pack, only to see the males crowding at the door side and females blushing.

"Um, Mai-san – where are you going to?" One of the braver doctors asked, eyes narrowed a bit.

"…To kick a bastard's ass," I replied, more coldly than I planned, heading towards the window. "I'll be back once I'm done over there."

"WAIT A MINUTE, MAI-SAN!" The male doctor, from earlier, shouted after me, however he was too late – I was already gone and running on the rooftops.

From there and here, I could see the destruction of a village, making me to wonder what on Earth happened in Konoha. Was it _them_ or someone else? Someone, who had a grudge against the village or had we entered war once more? There were so many options that I couldn't be certain of anything, but that it had happened – some sort of war.

Villagers didn't look happy, in fact they all seemed to be mourning someone and depressed as they rebuilt the village into its former glory. My stomach made an unpleasant twist as I remembered a certain day, now something with 10-13 years ago on October 10th, and it's outcome.

…_There's no way, right? _

I tried to convince myself of it not having been repeated, while running and jumping from one roof to another until I reached the river-side. There I could see five Shinobi standing on the water – two were dressed into black cloaks with white-red clouds, two out of three were wearing same attire I was while the last one was wearing personalized attire.

My eyes narrowed, upon recognizing four of them – Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi – hands instantly formed a certain set of seals.

"**Suiton: Water dragon technique!**"

"**Konoha Senpuu!**"

As the unknown guy rushed towards heavily panted, and seemingly injured, Kakashi, two voices at once spoke our techniques. I watched as Maito Gai swirled in the air, before landing a kick at the shark-like man, while water took a form of dragon as it launched towards the cloaked pair of Shinobi, especially Uchiha Itachi.

"Kakashi!" I unknowingly called out, earning gasps from Asuma and Kurenai, jumping to stand between the cloaked guys and my friends just as Kakashi started to fall into the water.

"…Impossible," Uchiha Itachi muttered, sounding shocked.

"…Is that you, Mai?" Asuma demanded, impatiently and taken-aback (seriously, what's with people having so little faith in me?), while Kurenai simply spoke my name in disbelief.

"Open your damn eyes, and confirm it by yourself," I smart-assed back, smirking while keeping an eye on Uchiha Itachi and his…partner? Watching as Gai walked over to Kakashi, and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Gai – how's Kakashi?"

The self-claimed mighty Green Beast of Konoha eyed me, warily and suspiciously.

"…Since when are you awake, and how, Mai?"


	5. Kicking the bastard's ass, that's why

**Decreasing****  
Naruto fanfiction**

**Description:**

She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC

**Chapter 5: **_Kicking bastard's ass, that's why._

I figured that it was going to be the first question they were going to ask from me, but still…can't this self-claimed mighty Green Beast control himself until this fight was over? Until we had gotten Kakashi into safety and I got to kick the bastard's ass to have him explain why he spared me from killing.

Why did he simply put me into sleep, accompanied by that endless nightmare and fake world created by his Mangekyo Sharingan, Tsukuyomi, when he could've simply killed me just as he killed my parents and family…our whole clan. Not that I had had much of a family left by the time of massacre, years before that I had already lost the only true family member I cared and loved – _my two years older brother to a war. _

Was it because of our bond that made us to treat each other like a family? Did he feel pity for me for having lost my brother, while he still had Sasuke? Did he pity me for being forced to do what our clan wanted…just as it was in his case?

I couldn't figure him out, not back then or now.

This one single fact hasn't changed, and most likely will never change for as long as we live.

For as long as we're Shinobi, fighting for what we believe is right.

"Who's this chick, Itachi-san?" The shark-faced guy questioned, his annoyed voice had me to narrow my eyes, warily. "The one that looks like you, and has the same eyes as you, Itachi-san," he added, pointing out the unwanted obvious fact.

Same raven black hair, same onyx black eyes and same three dots Sharingan eyes – everything about us screamed the name _Uchiha _to anyone, who knew the appearance traits of our clan.

My hand grabbed the Kunai from its holster, swinging it around my fingers to get used to holding a weapon once more. My prideful and burning Sharingan eyes stared right at Itachi's red ones – ones that hid so many secrets and emotions. I knew that he could read me like an open book, and he knew that I can barely read him.

"Itachi-san?"

…_Is it just me or does Itachi look…in a pain?_

"Uchiha Mai," my last name made the shark-faced guy's eyes to widen from surprise. "My cousin, whom I thought to be dead." _Liar – you hadn't planned on killing me, at least not that easily._

"You're saying that there was a person, who survived that massacre?"

"Mai," Gai spoke, making me to unwillingly break eye-contact with Itachi and look at him, questioningly. It was only now that I noticed that both Asuma and Kurenai (who was now holding unconscious Kakashi) had opened their eyes, which widened at the sight of me standing there – looking ready to fight.

_To kick a bastard's ass. _

"…Yes, Gai?"

"How did you wake up?" He repeated his former question, walking over to stand right next to me as he took his battle position.

One hand placed behind his back, while the other invitingly front of him, same was his footing style. Seriously, this guy may have grown up into more mature than he was five years ago, but I guess that some things never change, do they?

I shrugged, slowly turning to look back at Itachi and his unknown partner, who had placed his ridiculously huge sword on his shoulder.

"I'm not quite certain of myself," I replied, half-truthful, trying to remember what exactly it was that woke me up. "All I know is that – one minute I was trapped in that nightmare, and the next minute…I had the sudden urge to open my eyes."

I could feel Asuma's and Kurenai's eyes on me, for a brief moment I glanced at Kakashi's unconscious form, knowing that it would probably be the best if I braced myself in case he had fallen into Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

"Or maybe it was 'cause I felt a familiar Chakra that made me to open my eyes, and rush straight here before he could take someone else I care about from me," I added, turning my gaze back at Itachi, who seemed to have difficulties in keeping his Sharingan eyes on.

I knew what Mangekyo Sharingan does to one's Chakra – it completely draws out too much, and if over used…it can kill the user.

"Can you fight, Mai?" Asuma questioned, readying himself for a difficult fight.

"I'm more surprised that she managed to come this far from hospital," Kurenai muttered, rather loudly, to Asuma, sounding impressed or surprised.

"Of course, I can – if necessary, I _will _force myself even if I have to crawl…I'm not here for a reunion party or anything, I'm here to kick his ass for making me to lose those five years of my life."


	6. Tainted Memory

**Decreasing****  
Naruto fanfiction **

**Description:**

She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC

**Chapter 6: **_Tainted Memory_

The area around the river was silent, with some distant voices from afar and animals breaking the silence, including the sound from water. Soft, and yet, eerie breeze of wind disheveled our varying size and colored hairs. A lone leave was slowly, but firmly, landing on the water between Uchiha Itachi, his nameless partner and us.

My hold around kunai tightened, wondering how long was I going to be able to hold Itachi off while Gai and Asuma took care of that other – shark-face guy – was it going to be enough to let Kurenai escape with Kakashi? Were we all going to end up killed or trapped in Itachi's Tsukuyomi as I was for the last five years?

I didn't know the answers, but I knew that Gai and Asuma would be damned if they let the two get away or give up without trying. Once again, I locked my eyes with Itachi's, and almost instantly I regretted it.

Without a warning, Itachi's face – from before the massacre and from the time we first met up for him to become my student – popped up in my mind. A face that was so different from the current one, even if back then he also rarely showed any emotions on his face. My eyes widened, perfectly aware that Gai, who stood right next to me, and Itachi saw the change of my determination.

Unlike from my previous statement –_ Of course, I can – if necessary, I will force myself even if I have to crawl…I'm not here for a reunion party or anything, I'm here to kick his ass for making me to lose those five years of my life –_ all determination, anger and sense of betrayal was drawn out of me at the sight of the look in Itachi's eyes.

Unconsciously, my hold around Kunai relaxed, and it wasn't just hand that relaxed, I think – but my whole body, losing the fighting stance. Effectively drawing Gai's, Asuma's and Kurenai's questioning looks as well as Itachi's and his partner's. Sensing this, I closed my eyes, briefly inhaling then exhaling. Memories of my past with the Uchiha brothers plagued my mind, refusing to leave me alone and let me kick his ass.

"…Why…?"

"Mai?" Gai's voice said, sounding surprised and weary.

My question had slipped out of my lips before I could control myself, and my eyes were still closed, thinking back to the times we spent together up until the massacre. Unlike Sasuke, I knew what went on behind the closed curtains of our prideful clan, as did he. We both knew, unlike others around us, and that I wasn't demanding to know the reason of his actions…

An image of unusually happy Itachi, blushing from embarrassment over something Shisui and I said, appeared into my mind.

_…What I wanted to know was…_

I opened my eyes, still blazing with Sharingan that would soon drag me into the complete darkness if I wasn't careful, returning my look on Itachi, who was now evidently struggling to hold his Sharingan.

"I told you, Mai-sensei," I felt a twinge of pang in my heart, hearing him to address me formally like he used, whenever he wasn't in a good mood. "It was to test my capabilities, and defeating you would help me cross that bridge -,"

"STOP FOOLING AROUND ITACHI!" I think that I surprised myself more than I surprised others, especially Itachi. "You know perfectly well what I meant with that question! I don't want to hear that fuckin' bullshit you told Sasuke!"

_…why didn't Itachi kill me, when he had the perfect chance? _

The shark-faced guy gave Itachi a curious, and amused (was it?), look and at the same time I could feel my friends' demanding and curious eyes on me, wanting to know what the hell I was talking about. Wanting to know what I knew, and what I was hiding.

Instead of answering, Itachi remained silent, making it clear that he has no intention of answering me, at the very least with not this many people around us…or ever.

"Calm down, Mai," Asuma spoke from behind me, effectively making me to glance at him over my shoulder to see him standing next to Kurenai (and Kakashi, who was thrown over her shoulder). "It won't do any good if you lose your cool, especially since you just –,"

Asuma stopped in midsentence at the sight of a warning in my onyx black eyes.

"…I've nothing left to tell you, Mai-sensei," Itachi spoke, drawing my attention back to him, as his Sharingan eyes stopped shaking. Instead of pain, they now held Itachi's cold determination – the same I had seen on that fateful night. "Expect – that we did not come here to start a war."

"Itachi-san," his partner said, pointing his ridiculously large sword (wrapped in bandages) towards us. "Can I kill her?"

My eyes glanced at unconscious Kakashi's form, thrown over Kurenai's shoulder as she supported him, remembering the days before the Massacre.

Before I fell into comatose.

Before I somehow, and very narrowly, escaped death.

I, briefly, closed my eyes as my fingers unconsciously clutched around the Kunai as my stance returned to what it was before I lost my will to attack the bastard called Uchiha Itachi.

"I'm sorry, Gai, but can you take care of that fish-face?"

_For the sake of the village…for the sake of my friends…I've already abandoned my Clan…_


End file.
